Griffith
|-| Anime = |Tab2=Películas| |Tab3=2016| }} |-|Videojuegos = }} |Sobrenombre = Halcón blanco Bendito rey de la lujuriaBerserk: La Edad de Oro III - El Advenimiento Rey de la codicia Berserk (1997) Soberano del anheloEdición Maximum Berserk Halcón de luzSubtítulos de Berserk (2016) en español Absoluto Femto |Especie = Humano ---- Mano de Dios |Género = Masculino |Equipo = Cuadrilla del Halcón |Armas = Sable español |Debutmanga = Episodio 4 |Debutanime = Episodio 1 ---- Episodio 2 |Kanji = グリフィス |Rōmaji = Gurifisu |Voz = Kike Caraballo'http://www.eldoblaje.com/datos/FichaPelicula.asp?id=6741 |Seiyū = 'Toshiyuki Morikawa Minami Takayama Takahiro Sakurai Ayako Takeuchi |Vozinglés = Kevin T. Collins Veronica Taylor Barbara Goodson Steve Cannon }} es uno de los personajes principales y el principal antagonista del manga Berserk. Es un personaje de apariencia pulcra y andrógina que antiguamente era el líder de la Cuadrilla del Halcón, la banda de mercenarios a la que pertenecía Guts. Personalidad Incluso cuando era niño, se puede entrever la ambición de Griffith. Es en los callejones de su ciudad de la infancia donde él fija por primera vez sus vistas en obtener su propio reino. Su actitud tiene múltiples facetas durante los primeros años de la Cuadrilla del Halcón: a veces despreocupadas y casi infantiles, y otras veces feroces. Griffith se porta de manera bien educada, casi indistinguible del comportamiento de la nobleza; sus gestos y su agudo intelecto a menudo dejan a la gente sorprendida cuando descubren sus humildes orígenes. Su rasgo más notable, sin embargo, es su carisma sobrenatural. Los que eligen seguir a Griffith suelen ser abrumados por las emociones en su primer encuentro con él (como Mule), fascinados por el pensamiento de esplendor y grandeza a su lado o atrapados por su fuerte sentido de la ambición y la convicción. A pesar de su gran número de seguidores, el ego de Griffith nunca se exagera notablemente. Después de una de las primeras escaramuzas de la Cuadrilla del Halcón, lamenta la muerte de un joven Halcón de apenas diez años de edad, expresando su pesar y afectándolo. Para hacer frente a la pérdida de efectivos y asegurarse de que sus muertes no fueron en vano, Griffith comienza a poner el éxito sobre la compasión: paradójicamente, expresa compasión por sus compañeros suprimiéndola. Incluso entonces, todavía se cuestiona sus propios planes, en una ocasión preguntando a Guts si es una persona cruel. Durante su conversación con Charlotte en la fuente del palacio Promrose, Griffith afirma que ciertas personas son nada más que herramientas para lograr su sueño, sin que ninguno de ellos encaje en sus propios criterios de lo que sería un verdadero amigo. Sin embargo, Griffith tienen en gran estima a los miembros de su banda, tal y como se ve cuando Judeau confiesa a Casca que, tras rogarle a Griffith que enviara un pelotón de búsqueda para rastrear el terreno durante la escaramuza contra los Caballeros de la Ballena Azul, Griffith insistió en organizar la búsqueda pese a la reticencia de los nobles que les acompañaban, afirmando que, al ser los dos pilares de la Banda del Halcón, no podían permitirse el lujo de perderlos. Entre los muchos aliados y enemigos que encuentra, Guts es el único que logra hacerle olvidar su sueño. Griffith explícitamente demuestra preocupación por Guts, en varias ocasiones arriesgando su propia vida para salvar al espadachín e incluso perdiendo su compostura cuando Guts está en serio peligro. Es por esto que su ego se desmorona después de la partida de Guts; cayendo en la irraconalidad al perder a su soldado más preciado, lo que le lleva a perder todo lo que ha obtenido y poner en peligro a la Cuadrilla del Halcón. Cuando en el Eclipse se le presenta con un reflejo de su verdadero yo, acepta a quien ve - ante todo, un esclavo del dios llamado sueño - y las consecuencias de perseguir su sueño. Su transformación en Femto cristaliza su ambición. Ya no se detiene por inhibiciones morales y se enfoca únicamente en la realización de su sueño. Teniendo en cuenta el episodio 83, es plenamente consciente de la naturaleza de la humanidad y el papel que está destinado a desempeñar como su árbitro final. Femto es apático y amoral, sólo mostrando sutiles expresiones fingiendo humanidad bajo el disfraz de Griffith. Ha declarado que, salvo los sentimientos residuales de su recipiente infantil, él personalmente no siente nada debido a cómo su corazón está congelado tras su ascensión a la Mano de Dios. Sus esfuerzos por parecer humano frecuentemente fracasan: los habitantes de Midland a menudo señalan que Griffith ahora posee una presencia intocable e inhumana. Sin embargo, Femto sigue siendo, en esencia, el mismo Griffith previo al Eclipse, desprovisto sólo de su humanidad y conservando sus recuerdos, ambiciones y ego. Biografía Infancia Poco se sabe de los orígenes de Griffith. Al parecer, pasó su niñez en una ciudad al pie de un castillo cuya majestuosidad llevó al pequeño a creer en un sueño: ser rey y tener su propio reino. Por aquel entonces, una vieja adivina gitana dio al pequeño el Beherit carmesí, "el huevo del conquistador", narrándole que el que lo llevara "estaría destinado a gobernar el mundo al precio de su propia sangre" (o "a cambio de su sangre y su carne", según las traducciones). Según sus reflexiones en la Torre del Renacimiento, antes de la llegada del destacamento de la Cuadrilla que le salvaría, Griffith recuerda su niñez: sus juegos en los empedrados callejones entre tabernas y burdeles y la formación de su sueño: un castillo bañado en la luz del sol poniente que se le antojaba lo más brillante que pudiera existir en el mundo. Fue entonces que tomó la decisión de que, entre los botines con los que se haría, estaría aquello. Inicios de la Cuadrilla del Halcón En algún momento de su adolescencia, Griffith crea su propio grupo mercenario, actuando como general. Entre otras personas, recluta al ladrón Corkas, al artista de circo Judeau y salva a una joven campesina, Casca, tras animarla a defenderse del noble que iba a violarla. También es reclutado un minero llamado Pippin. En el camino hacia su sueño, un niño de la cuadrilla murió en un ataque, lo que hizo que Griffith cuestionase sus propios métodos. Para acelerar la obtención de su sueño y minimizar las pérdidas humanas, Griffith se ofreció por una noche a Gennon, un noble de Chuder conocido por sus tendencias pederastas homosexuales. De este modo, pudo financiar las necesidades del grupo. La Edad de Oro Encuentro con Guts y vinculación con Midland thumb|left|156px|Guts y Griffith se enfrentan por primera vez. Se encuentra por primera vez con Guts cuando este después de vencer a Bazuso había acabado con varios miembros de la Cuadrilla del Halcón que lo habían atacado. Después, sin que Guts pudiera reaccionar, el joven Halcón le clavó su espada en el pecho. A consecuencia de esto, Guts quedó inconsciente. Al día siguiente, el mercenario le reta y le dice que, de perder, habría de unirse a la cuadrilla. Ambos se enfrentan con todas sus fuerzas pero, a pesar de que Guts tenía más fuerza, el Halcón era muy habilidoso con la espada e incluso se apoyó encima de la espada de su adversario. Al ver esto, Guts hizo que cayeran por un terraplén y le golpeó varias veces. En respuesta, Griffith le agarró en el hombro para que se tuviera que rendir debido al riesgo de dislocación. Contra Zodd Cuando Guts entra a luchar contra Zodd, Griffith se apresura con un grupo de soldados a ayudarlo. Guts y Griffith hicieron un ataque simultáneo y lograron cortarle un brazo. Zodd observó el Beherit que poseía Griffith y avisó a Guts de que su destino estaba sellado. Batalla de Doldrey En la batalla de Doldrey, Griffith le plantea a sus homólogos militares una estrategia de ataque que a estos les pareció una locura, pero el rey le da una oportunidad y su estrategia se lleva a cabo. Cuando Casca y Guts caen por un precipicio, va junto a Judeau y varios compañeros más en su búsqueda. Más tarde, cuando ganan la batalla se celebra en el castillo del rey una gran fiesta y Griffith es nombrado Fénix Blanco. En esta fiesta, la reina y otros nobles planeaban asesinar al Halcón poniéndole veneno en su bebida para provocarle la muerte. Según transcurría, a Griffith le dieron la bebida donde se suponía se hallaba el veneno. Cuando Griffith bebió un poco, se desplomó en el suelo. A continuación, Foss habla con la reina sobre esto en una habitación junto a sus cómplices. Cuando se marcha, los nobles se dan cuenta de que la habitación estaba siendo incendiada y, cuando intentaron escapar, se percataron de que la puerta estaba bloqueada, por lo que no tenían forma de escapar. La reina mira por la ventana para pedir ayuda, y solo ve a Griffith, quien estaba sonriendo y le confiesa que lo sabía todo acerca del plan para matarlo gracias a Foss. Después, el Halcón le devuelve a este su hija Elise, a quien tenía secuestrada por un grupo, y se marcha con Guts. thumb|left|190px|Guts y Griffith se enfrentan por segunda vez Pasado un mes de la fiesta, Guts decide marcharse para seguir su propio camino, pero varios miembros del grupo intentan detenerlo. Poco después, llaman a Griffith para que lo intentara convencer de que se quedase, pero Guts lo rechaza; en respuesta a esto, el Halcón lo reta en combate y si él ganaba se tendría que quedar en la cuadrilla. El duelo, para sorpresa de todos, acaba en una sola estocada resultando vencedor el joven mercenario, con el Halcón sentado en el suelo y totalmente conmocionado. Romance con Charlotte thumb Desde que conoció a la joven princesa intentó tener un noviazgo con esta, pero todo esto era parte de un plan para heredar el trono de Midland sin tener que eliminar al rey de estas tierras. Una noche lluviosa llamó a la habitación de la princesa, se le echó encima y mantuvieron relaciones. Al enterarse de esto, el rey dio la orden de capturar al Halcón y lo mandó torturar en la Torre del Renacimiento, máxime teniendo en cuenta las palabras de Griffith sobre cómo el rey deseaba quedarse a Charlotte para sí. Un año después, algunos miembros de la cuadrilla planearon un rescate al recibir noticias de que estaba en la mazmorra más antigua y profunda del castillo real tras un año de torturas. Rescate del Halcón Un año después, y con Guts de vuelta temporalmente en la cuadrilla (con Casca al mando), planean rescatarlo con la ayuda de Charlotte. Varios miembros del grupo se dirigen a la Torre del Renacimiento, que es donde estaba encarcelado Griffith. Al entrar en su celda lo buscan, y al encontrarlo ven a un Griffith totalmente destrozado físicamente, dado que su torturador le había hecho cosas como cortarle los tendones para que no pudiera moverse. Cuando se disponen a llevárselo se ven emboscados por varios soldados del ejército de Midland, pero Guts se ocupa de todos ellos. Después escapan por una alcantarilla, donde tendrían que luchar contra varios Bakiraka que había contratado el rey. El Eclipse Después de haber sido atacados por Wyald, los Halcones reposaban de sus heridas cuando el Apóstol a quien creían muerto agarra a Griffith (a quien Guts había puesto su armadura ante la insistencia del Halcón) para que activara su Beherit, sin saber que lo había perdido. Es entonces que le arranca la armadura y muestra a los Halcones su estado. Tras la aparición de Zodd y la muerte de Wyald, la Banda se asienta en un prado donde discutirían sobre su destino, dado que su líder ya no podía siquiera hablar. Entonces, Griffith tiene una alucinación donde es invitado por su "yo" de su niñez a que lo siga para llegar al castillo de sus sueños. A continuación se marcha con una carreta creyendo que se acercaba a su castillo y Guts y los demás al darse cuenta de ésto lo siguen. Poco después, la carreta desboca y el Halcón cae en un lago donde intenta suicidarse inútilmente, por lo que comienza a reírse. Entonces se percata de que tiene un objeto en la mano: el Beherit. A continuación lo levanta y comienza un eclipse solar que Guts ve inmediatamente al llegar. Guts observa que detrás de Griffith había varias figuras humanoides mientras se acerca a Griffith y le toca. A continuación, entran todos los miembros de la cuadrilla en el Eclipse al reaccionar el Beherit. Al entrar, uno a uno se van presentando los miembros de la Mano de Dios. Conrad erige una mano gigantesca que actúa como altar y explican cómo Griffith se convertirá en uno de ellos si decide sacrificar a sus compañeros. Al aceptar el destino ofrecido por los Ángeles Guardianes tras ver quién es en realidad, Void marca a los componentes de la cuadrilla con el Estigma y el Halcón es encerrado en la mano para convertirlo en Femto. thumb|186px Al sacrificar a todos sus camaradas a cambio de seguir su sueño, Griffith pasa a ser transformado, tanto física como psíquicamente. Al final de su transformación, se acerca a donde se encontraba Guts, mientras un grupo de Apóstoles atrapa a Casca. Es entonces cuando Femto la viola. Guts, al ver esto, intenta atacar a Femto, pero le atrapa el brazo un Apóstol llamado Borkoff. El futuro Guerrero Negro intenta deshacerse de él clavándole su espada en la mandíbula, pero esta se rompe y con lo que queda de la espada se corta el brazo y corre para detener a Femto, pero varios Apóstoles lo atrapan. Skull Knight entra e intenta atacar a Void, pero este crea un vacío y le devuelve el ataque, del cual Skull Knight se protege. Skull Knight libera a Guts y Casca y se los lleva fuera de allí. Femto se queda inmóvil y el resto de la Mano de Dios conversa sobre lo que ha acaecido. El Espadachín Negro Con su renacimiento como Femto, Griffith no puede regresar al mundo físico y solo aparece dentro de los intersticios. Cuando un apóstol apodado "el Conde" es fatalmente herido por Guts, la Mano de Dios es convocada una vez que el Beherit del Conde reacciona. Enfurecido por la mera visión de su antiguo camarada, Guts ataca a Femto, pero instantáneamente es repelido por los poderes de manipulación de la gravedad de este. Con Guts fuertemente incapacitado, Femto le informa al conde ha de cortar todo vínculo de amor, refiriéndose a su hija, Theresia, para lograr una nueva vida. Sin embargo, el Conde no puede realizar el sacrificio y es arrastrado al Abismo. En un último esfuerzo para herir a su némesis, Guts usa su brazo de cañón para atacar nuevamente a Femto, ataque que este repele. Con la desaparición del Conde, el punto de unión temporal llega a su fin y, en consecuencia, la Mano de Dios desaparece. Condena El renacer del Halcón Tras la Ceremonia de Encarnación, Griffith posee un enorme flujo de od. Su carisma rodea y hechiza a la gente, pudiendo evitar cualquier ataque de arma mortal. Pese a que su aspecto es de nuevo humano, su forma espiritual está más allá. Griffith funda una nueva Cuadrilla del Halcón, que cuenta con todos los Apóstoles, destacando a Irvine, Zodd, Locus y Grunbeld para llevar a cabo su sueño. Halcón Milenario thumb|200x200px|Griffth acompañado de ZoddSe encuentra nuevamente con Guts en el Cerro de Espadas. Pese a encontrarse ante las "tumbas" de sus compañeros, aseguraba no sentir nada. Esta vez iba acompañado por Zodd, con quien el Guerrero Negro se ve obligado a luchar. Antes de que Zodd pudiera adoptar su forma Apóstol, el Halcón le ordena detener el combate y se marchan, no sin antes salvar a Casca de un desprendimiento de rocas producido por la trifulca, aparementemente movido por cómo el Niño Demoníaco era parte de él. A partir de entonces, comienza a agrupar a las fuerzas de su cuadrilla para combatir al emperador Ganishka, quien se opone a sus sueños. Dirigiendo a las fuerzas, consigue el favor de los habitantes de Midland, quienes habían soñado con un halcón blanco. Incluso el Pontífice queda prendado de sus exhibiciones de poder, especialmente cuando logra salvar a la princesa Charlotte de su prisión en la Torre del Renacimiento. Cuando por fin consigue llegar a la corte de Ganishka, acuerda luchar contra este en Wyndham. Mientras los ejércitos de Kushan y la Nueva Banda del Halcón se enfrentan, Ganishka, ahora en su titánica forma de Shiva, es cegado por la luz de Griffith, quien asume su forma de Femto por primera vez desde el Eclipse (sin contar su aparición ante el Conde). Su enfrentamiento llega a su final cuando Skull Knight le ataca. Pese a haberle tomado desprevenido, Femto retuerce el continuo espaciotemporal, haciendo que el golpe lo reciba Ganishka, y llevando a cabo la Transformación del mundo. Del cuerpo de Ganishka y de las ruinas de Wyndham aparece Falconia, el reino tan ansiado de Griffith, usando el amor que le profiere la princesa Charlotte como modo de llegar al trono. En dicho lugar, Griffith sigue realizando prodigios que asombran a sus seguidores, y recibe la negativa de Rickert de unirse a sus filas, ya que el joven le hace ver que él ya no es aquella persona a la que siguió. Habilidades Manejo de la espada Griffith siempre ha sido mostrado como experto en el manejo de las espadas. Despacha rápidamente a sus enemigos con una sola puñalada de su espada, perforando fácilmente los órganos vitales. Para combatir espadas más grandes y densas, utiliza una técnica de parada habilidosa que consiste en usar el peso de la espada de los adversarios contra ellos mismos, desviando el filo más grande por el lado de su sable y creando aperturas para golpes ofensivos. El poder de corte de Griffith también es considerable, como se vio al seccionar completamente el brazo de Nosferatu Zodd en un ataque de tenaza junto con Guts, haciéndole el segundo hombre en 300 años que hirió al feroz apóstol. Carisma Incluso antes de su renacimiento, Griffith era una figura magnética que fácilmente atraía admiración y devoción. Su belleza angélica en conjunción con su encanto y persuasión hacen que su presencia sea indiscutible y su ambicioso sueño sea cautivador. La extensión de su encanto es realzada por su éxito legendario, con gente de todas las clases sociales admirando su ascenso desde la nada. Entre incluso la nobleza de Midland, Griffith opera tan eficientemente como en batalla, con su majestuosidad ganándose el afecto de nobles y plebeyos por igual. La encarnación de Griffith trae consigo un aumento de su ya de por sí asombroso carisma. Su presencia ahora es correctamente descrita como inhumana por los devotos afectados. Inducir la sumisión en otros se ha convertido en una tarea fácil para él; incluso individuos reverenciados como el Papa se desploman de rodillas al encontrarse con él. Lo más revelador de su influencia es la alianza que ha formado entre los Apóstoles y los humanos, liderando a las ovejas pecaminosas y las ovejas ciegas de acuerdo con la profecía de las escrituras de la Santa Sede. Divinidad Después de su trascendencia en Femto, Griffith es invulnerable a la oposición mortal - una existencia contra la que nadie puede competir. La fortuna está siempre de su lado, que junto con su abrumadora carisma y poderoso od hacen su dominio en el reino físico algo absoluto. Como Femto, muestra habilidad telekinética de manipular la gravedad y el espacio. Manipula la fuerza de repulsión para repeler ataques físicos, y crea pozos gravitatorios para atrapar a los enemigos con una invisible fuerza de atracción capaz de aplastarlos. Asimismo, puede deformar y distorsionar el espacio, lo que usó para agarrar fácilmente un corte de la Espada de Resonancia y redirigirlo a su voluntad. Galería Manga y anime= Griffith_obtiene_el_Beherit_Carmesí_(películas).png|Griffith obtiene el Beherit carmesí. 00kiasca.jpg|Griffith se interpone entre el noble y Casca. Griffith_entre_noble_y_Casca_(anime_1997).png|Ídem, Berserk (1997). Noche_de_Griffith_con_Gennon.jpg|El acuerdo de Griffith y Gennon. Griffith_es_nombrado_caballero_(anime_1997).png|Griffith es nombrado caballero. 013.jpg|Griffith como Fénix Blanco. 0777.jpg|Griffith en el duelo contra Guts. GriffithBody.png|Griffith en la Torre del Renacimiento. Wyald_muestra_el_cuerpo_destrozado_de_Griffith.png|Wyald muestra a los Halcones el cuerpo torturado de Griffith. Griffith y niño soldado (apertura anime 2016).jpg|Griffith y el aprendiz de guerrero en la primera apertura de Berserk (2016). Femto_gestándose_(1997).png|La gestación de Femto. Archivo:Visión de Femto (anime 1997).png|Visión de Femto en el primer anime. Femto_señala_a_Theresia_como_sacrificio.jpg|Femto señala a Theresia como sacrificio. Griffith_Halcón_de_la_Luz_(anime_2016).jpg|Griffith en la segunda temporada del anime de 2016. Griffith_sin_sentimientos.jpg|Griffith cree que ya no siente sentimientos en el Cerro de Espadas. Evocación_de_espíritus_tras_el_combate_(anime).png|Griffith evocando espíritus de los caídos en combate. Griffith_con_armadura_y_caballo_(anime_2016).png|Griffith, el Absoluto. Griffith_retorna_a_Charlotte.png|Griffith en la prisión de Charlotte. Griffith_el_Halcón_Blanco_(anime).png|Griffith como un halcón blanco en la historia de Sonia. Rickert_abofetea_a_Griffith.png|Rickert rechaza el sueño de Griffith. |-| Videojuegos= 0000griffith_juego.jpg|Griffith en Berserk: Millennium Falcon Hen Seima Senki no Shō. Griffith_pachinko.jpg|Griffith en la primera máquina pachinko. Griffith_(Griffon).png|Griffith en la colaboración con Aiming. Griffith_dorado_(DLC_Berserk_Musou).png|DLC de Berserk and the Band of the Hawk. Griffith_Alas_Negras_(Musou_DLC).jpg|Ídem. Casco_del_Halcón_(Crystal_of_Reunion).png|Casco de Griffith, objeto promocional de la coloaboración con Crystal of Reunion. Carta_Zodd_y_Griffith_(Sengoku_Enbu_-Kizna-).jpg||Carta con Zodd en la colaboración con Sengoku Enbu -Kizna-''. Carta_Griffith_(Sengoku_Enbu_-Kizna-).jpg|Carta_Zodd_y_Griffith_(Sengoku_Enbu_-Kizna-).jpg||Carta en la colaboración con ''Sengoku Enbu -Kizna-''. Schierke_y_Griffith_(Castle_&_Dragon).png|Aparición en la colaboración con Castle & Dragon. Griffith_(Valkyrie_Anatomia).jpg|Aparición en la colaboración con Valkyrie Anatomia. Espada_del_Halcón_de_la_Luz_(Valkyrie_Anatomia).png|Espada del Halcón de Luz, ídem. Griffith_(Dragon_Poker).jpg|Ilustración de la colaboración con Dragon Poker. Griffith_(Valhalla_Gate).jpg|Carta de la colaboración con Shingoku no Valhalla Gate. Griffith_(Kuro_Kishi_to_Shiro_no_Maō).gif|Kuro Kishi to Shiro no Maō. Griffith_(Elemental_Story).jpg|Ilustración de Griffith de la colaboración con Elemental Story. Femto_(Elemental_Story).jpg|Ilustración de Femto de la colaboración con Elemental Story. |-| Otros= 000000boceto griffith.jpg|Boceto de Griffith. Portada_Femto_Advenimiento.jpg|Portada de la edición limitada japonesa BluRay de la tercera película. Griffith_(Naoyuki_Onda).jpg|Recreación por Naoyuki Onda como promoción de Berserk: La Edad de Oro III - El Advenimiento. Guts_y_Griiffith_(Yoshihiko_Umakoshi,_2016).jpg|Guts y Griffith por Yoshihiko Umakoshi (diseñador de personajes del primer anime) Curiosidades thumb * Según la descripción en inglés dada en Sword of the Berserk: Guts' Rage, Griffith nunca perdió en batalla. Persiguiendo el sueño que tuvo en su juventud en el que dirigía un grupo de mercernarios temidos, formó la "Banda de Halcones" con afamados guerreros. Líder carismático y brillante estratega, su deseo de poder hizo que los traicionara ante la Mano de Dios. **En cuanto a Femto ("las Alas de la Oscuridad"), se dice que fue la forma que Griffith tomó cuando sacrificó a la "Banda de Halcones" para convertirse en un rey demoníaco equipado con enormes alas oscuras y la fuerza de Void. **Del Halcón de Luz dice que apareció en escena en un suelo visto por grandes cantidades de gente en el cual descendió de los cielos para salvarlos. Se añade que "sólo son rumores" el que "Zoddo" perdiera su cuerno en un enfrentamniento contra él y que es el único ser que puede igualar a Void. * La portada del disco "Aspiration" del grupo de música ''Catch the Sun muestra un personaje de gran parecido a Griffith durante La Edad de Oro. * El nombre de Griffith como parte de los Mano de Dios, "Femto", es un prefijo matemático para 1/1.000.000.000.000.000. Es decir, un cuatrillonésimo, o un millonésimo de una milmillonésima parte de la unidad de medida para la que se utiliza este prefijo (un femtosegundo es un cuadrillionésimo de segundo, un femtometro es un cuatrillón de metro, etc). * El grupo de música Battle Beast, que tiene en su haber varias canciones inspiradas en Berserk, compuso el tema "Kingdom" en referencia a los hechos que realiza Griffith para concretar su sueño, así como "Touch in the Night" sobre cómo Griffith tiene sexo con Charlotte ante la partida de Guts y cómo es castigado por el rey de Midland ante dicha traición a la corona. * Según Berserk Official Guide Book, tiene 24 años, mide 178 cm y pesa 66 kg. * En su aparición en la colaboración con el videojuego Dragon Poker, sus habilidades aluden a facetas suyas como personaje: "Ataque de Espada del Absoluto"/絶対者の剣撃 y "Halcón de Luz"/光の鷹. * El rapero Robb Bank$ tiene una canción llamada "Griffith Did Nothing Wrong", que alude a un meme que a su vez proviene de otro meme llamado "Hitler Did Nothing Wrong", en referencia a los execrables actos que realiza a lo largo de la historia. Asimismo, su nombre en Twitter es "Femto" y tiene un tatuaje del Estigma del Maldito. * En su aparición en la colaboración con Elemental Story, aparece tanto como Griffith (en la Nueva Cuadrilla del Halcón) y Femto. En ambos casos, sus técnicas y habilidades hacen alusión a aspectos de su figura. Griffith tiene "Avance del Ejército Demoníaco", "Liberación del Ejército Demoníaco" (el término usado para la transfomación en Apóstol) y "Técnica divina de espada" como técnicas, mientras que sus habilidades son "Halcón de Luz" y "Advenimiento demoníaco". Femto tiene como técnicas "Alas de la oscuridad", "Distorsión espacial" y "Control a distancia", mientras que sus habilidades son "Mano de Dios" y "Soberano del Anhelo". Referencias Navegación Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Miembros de La Mano de Dios Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Personajes principales Categoría:Monstruos